MUCC
MUCC started as a visual kei band when they formed in 1997. Members *Tattoo → Tatsurou - Vocals → MUCC *'Miya' - Guitar → カデナ → MUCC *'YUKKE' - Bass (1999-present) → MUCC *'Satochi' - Drums → ジュリアス → MUCC Former members *'Hiro' - Bass (1997-1999) Discography antique.jpg| Antique EP (1999.12.25) Mucc_tsuuzetsu_first.jpg| Tsuuzetsu full-length (2001.01.17) 280px-mucc_aishuu.jpg| Aishuu EP (2001.12.25) Mucc_houmura_uta_first_press.jpg| Houmura Uta full-length (2002.09.06) Mucc_zekuu_cd.jpg| Zekuu full-length (2003.09.03) Mucc_kuchiki_no_tou_cd.jpg| Kuchiki no Tou full-length (2004.09.01) 250px-Mucc_houyoku.jpg| Houyoku full-length (2005.11.23) Mucc_6.jpg| 6 full-length (2006.04.26) Mucc_gokusai.jpg| Gokusai full-length (2006.12.06) 300px-MUCC_-_Shion.jpg| Shion full-length (2008.03.26) MUCC_-_Kyuutai_Reg.jpg| Kyuutai full-length (2009.03.04) 2751-karma-p1ua.jpg| Karma full-length (2010.10.06) 24648-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-ceyq.jpg| Shangri-La full-length (2012.11.28) 36392-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-99l4.jpg| THE END OF THE WORLD full-length (2014.06.25) Singles *2000.06.09 Shoufu / Hai (娼婦 / 廃; Prostitute / Waste) *2001.07.15 Akaban (赤盤; Red Disc) *2001.07.15 Aoban (青盤; Blue Disc) *2002.01.21 Fu wo Tataeru Uta (負ヲ讃エル謳; Song that Praises the Negative) *2002.06.09 Suisou (水槽; A Fish Tank) *2003.05.21 Ware, Arubeki Basho (我、在ルベキ場所; The Place I Should Be Myself) *2004.02.25 Rojiura Boku to Kimi e (路地裏 僕と君へ; To You an I in the Back Alley) *2004.06.09 Monochrome no Keshiki (モノクロの景色; Monochrome Landscape) *2005.03.30 Kokoro no Nai Machi (ココロノナイマチ; City Without a Heart) *2005.06.08 Ame no Orchestra (雨のオーケストラ; Orchestra of Rain) *2005.10.19 Saishuu Ressha (最終列車; The Last Train) *2006.02.15 Gerbera (ガーベラ) *2006.05.24 Ryuusei (流星; Falling Star) *2006.08.23 Utagoe (謡声 (ウタゴエ); Chanting Voice) *2006.11.08 Horizont (ホリゾント) 2007.03.21 Libra (リブラ) *2007.05.02 Flight (フライト) 2007.10.21 FUZZ (ファズ) *2008.08.27 Ageha (アゲハ; Swallowtail Butterfly) *2009.01.28 Sora to Ito (空と糸; Sky and Thread) *2009.11.25 freesia (フリージア) *2009.12.25 Diorama (ジオラマ) *2010.06.09 Yakusoku (約束; Promise) *2010.09.22 Falling Down (フォーリングダウン) *2011.11.23 Arcadia featuring DAISHI DANCE *2012.03.07 NIRVANA *2012.10.31 MOTHER *2013.09.25 HALO *2013.10.30 World's End *2014.05.28 Ender Ender *2014.09.10 故に、摩天楼 (yue ni matenrou) Compilation Albums *2007.06.06 BEST OF MUCC *2007.06.06 WORST OF MUCC *2009.08.12 COUPLING BEST (カップリング・ベスト) *2009.08.19 COUPLING WORST (カップリング・ワースト) *2012.06.09 Aishuu no Antique (Re-mastered Album) Demo tapes *1997.12.xx NO!? *1998.03.20 Aika (哀歌; Elegy) *1998.12.01 Tsubasa wo Kudasai (翼を下さい; Please, Wings) *1999.02.14 Shuuka (愁歌; Grieving Song) *1999.07.24 Aka (アカ; Red) Video releases *2003.12.10 Nihon Rettou Konton Heisei Kokoro no Naka (日本列島混沌平成心ノ中) *2004.12.22 MUCC History DVD The Worst (ムックヒストリーDVD ザ・ワースト) *2006.03.29 Tonan no Houyoku (図南の鵬翼) *2006.12.20 WORLD TOUR FINAL NIPPON BUDOUKAN「666」 (ワールドツアーファイナル日本武道館「666」) *2007.11.28 MUCC ~LIVE CHRONICLE~ (MUCC～ライヴ クロニクル～) *2008.12.24 LIVE CHRONICLE 2 (ライヴ クロニクル2) *2009.08.05 The Clips ~track of six nine~ *2009.12.23 LIVE CHRONICLE 3 ~「Kyuutai」in Nippon Budoukan~ (ライヴクロニクル3～「球体」in 日本武道館～) *2011.11.23 MUCC Tour "Chemical Parade" Complete *2012.08.22 Shisei *2012.09.12 Misshitsu *2012.10.04 Kodou *2013.02.14 MUCC 15th Anniversary year Live – 「MUCC vs MUCC vs MUCC」 *2013.10.02 MUCC Tour 2012-2013 "Shangri-La" Books *2008.07.xx Zy.zi: No.41 (Feature) *2010.03.xx FOOL'S MATE 2010 May Issue (Feature) *2010.09.xx FOOL'S MATE 2010 November Issue (Feature) *2010.10.xx FOOL'S MATE December Issue (Feature) *2010.12.xx MASSIVE 1 (Feature) *2011.03.xx SHOXX May 2011 Issue (Feature) Omnibus Albums *1998.08.25 Hot Indies Best Selection Vol. 1 *2000.07.16 Non Standard File: @6Sight *2001.09.01 Shock Edge 2001 *2003.12.24 Boøwy Respect *2007.01.24 Rock Nippon Noriko Shoji Selection *2007.12.19 Luna Sea Memorial Cover Album -Re:birth- *2008.01.17 Cloverfield: Rob's Party Mix *2008.03.28 Detroit Metal City Tribute Album: Ikenie Metal Mix *2009.12.09 This is for You: The Yellow Monkey Tribute Album *2012.07.04 Parade II -Respective Tracks of Buck-Tick- Category:Major